1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepless transmitting and speed-varying structure and more particularly, to a stepless transmitting and speed-varying structure capable of changing speed in a force and time saving manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional transmitting and speed-varying structure includes a speed varying mechanism to change speed at a highest level to lower a rotating torque, thus accelerating speed, or at a lowest level to enhance the rotating torque, however lowering power and increasing torque.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.